


Meticulous lover

by Miizurichan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humour, M/M, Some Cursing, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miizurichan/pseuds/Miizurichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayama takes one look at Miyaji when he enters the bar and he knows. This is the guy he wants. Unfortunately, he's found himself with a challenge. However, it's a challenge he's happy to take on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meticulous lover

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea, so I wrote it. Will it have more parts? who knows, who knows.   
> Both Blue Hawaiian and Stoli Doli (the drinks they drink) have pineapple in them, which is kinda ironic lmao.   
> Enjoy!

Hayama usually notices people when he comes to the club he goes to with Mibuchi, Nebuya and Akashi. Usually finds one or two people he can pin his eyes on for the night as well. 

This time it's entirely different. The moment he steps into the club and looks toward the bartender, he knows exactly where all his attention will be. The tall man with the blond hair catches his attention immediately. 

He's not smiling; he's not hanging out with anyone. In fact, he looks completely and utterly bored where he stands, alone, sipping what looks like pineapple mixed with vodka. 

Hayama's attention is so fixed on the man that he doesn't notice that Mibuchi stopped walking so he crashes right into his back. "Ouch- what was that for?!" He pouts and Mibuchi just turns his head with a smile "We're at our usual table, that's why I stopped." 

Still pouting, Hayama moves aside to take his usual spot beside Akashi in the boot. "I suppose someone special caught your eye, Hayama." All eyes are on him after Akashi says this, but it doesn't really matter for Hayama. "Yeah. And I'm not gonna fail this time, okay!" Hayama crosses his arms and leans back. 

\------------

Half an hour later Hayama has a fire shot, as well as a Blue Hawaiian in his system. He's nearly tipsy, but not really. What he is though, is ready to take on the challenge. 

"Okaay, I'm going now!" Hayama looks back at the remaining three by the table as he gets up. They all look up, wish him luck and laugh slightly. It's not to be rude; problem is that Hayama in reality fails at being smooth and flirty. 

His steps are still good as he makes his way over to the man. Unfortunately, the man notices him before he has a chance to take him off-guard with a pickup line. "What do you want?" His voice holds a no-bullshit tone, but Hayama has never been affected by that. 

"Heey, are you okay?" Hayama keeps a smile on his face as he leans on the bar counter. 

The man's eyes narrow and Hayama can see his jaw clenching. "What the fu-" 

"Because it's been a long fall from heaven." Although he was interrupted, Hayama finishes his pickup line and it was not a good idea. 

If looks could kill, Hayama would be six feet under in a coffin. "What the fuck. That's a horrible pickup line. You could at least have tried." The man snorts and turns back to his Stoli Doli and carefully picks up a piece of pineapple with the little green sword in the drink. 

What the man says takes Hayama completely off guard. All he can do his stare at the man with a dumbfounded look. "But it made you talk to me, though!" The usual grin stretches out on his face but the man still looks unimpressed. 

"Uh-huh. Sure. I'll ask again-" The man gets off the chair and now Hayama sees just how tall he is. "-What do you want? I'm not up for being your one night stand, asshole." The intense look in his eyes almost has Hayama wheezing. 

"Then-" Hayama starts speaking but the man holds up a hand to stop him, then he leans down. "I'm not playing hard to get. I am hard to get because I'm very meticulous about what I like. Are you up for a challenge?" The man straightens up again, looks Hayama over, then he drinks the rest of his drink in one go. "By the way - the name's Miyaji Kiyoshi, if you can remember that after tonight." With a small shrug, he takes another piece of pineapple from the glass and walks away. 

Hayama is left blinking in bewilderment, but it doesn't take him long to spin around on his heel and take off after him. Only Mibuchi notices the small smile on the man's face as he lets Hayama catch up to him by the entrance. For some reason he's sure Hayama will be just fine with that man. 

While they're walking down the street with their hands brushing slightly against each other, the man, Miyaji, huffs. "Just so you know, I'm not gonna bend over for you" He turns to look at Hayama who just shrugs. "I'm okay with that, but I'm still gonna make you c-" Hayama doesn't get to finish his sentence because Miyaji has a hand over his mouth. "Shut up about stuff like that in public, moron!" He hisses, but the flush on his face his more than enough proof for Hayama. Proof that some dirty talk is bound to get this guy in the mood. 

Oh, this night is going to be fun, for both of them. Miyaji can feel the sparks of odd chemistry between them, but is he really ready to face this possible thing head on? Time will tell. He's still certain he's not going to bend over, for now.

**Author's Note:**

> will I ever stop writing hayamiya? no. I will not.


End file.
